


Los Lupin

by ShinyWings1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore es un capullo pero eso ya era canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby!Harry es feliz, Found Family, M/M, Multi, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/pseuds/ShinyWings1
Summary: AU en el que Hagrid decide que es mejor que Harry se críe con Sirius y pasan de Dumbledore cuando James y Lily mueren, o básicamente Sirius y Remus se encargan de criar a Harry y son muy chaotic y muy felices como mejor pueden y que le den al resto.El Marauder!Crack es 99% canon en esta casa, que quede claro.El formato es raro pero qué le vamos a hacer.De mi hilo (discontinued) de twitter del 10/12/2019:https://twitter.com/MLl_Writer/status/1204432357912121344
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, The Marauders Friendship (or what's left of it)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Los Lupin

_—Rubeus, dame a Harry, te lo suplico— Sirius guarda la varita, desesperado. Se arrodillaría allí mismo si no le temblaran las piernas y temiera no poder levantarse de nuevo._

_—Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore lo tiene todo previsto ya— musita Hagrid, con el bebé en brazos—. Harry quedará en custodia de la hermana de Lily; los Dursley..._

_—¡Los Dursley! ¡Petunia repudió a Lily, Hagrid! ¿¡Qué le hace pensar a Dumbledore que acogerán a Harry con los brazos abiertos!? ¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!?— casi se tira del cabello revuelto, turbado, antes de forzarse a recomponerse— Yo me haré cargo de Harry. Yo lo cuidaré, Hagrid, soy su padrino. Es lo que sus padres quie... Querían— las lágrimas que le surcan las mejillas desde hace un rato parecen escocer más de golpe, y la realidad de que allí sólo están los cadáveres de James y Lily junto con Hagrid y él lo hace estremecer. Lo marea la necesidad de entrar corriendo, de buscar a James y ayudarlo a levantarse, de ver a Lily sonriéndole en la puerta del cuarto de Harry advirtiéndolo que no se le ocurra despertar a su hijo para jugar. Se le cierra el estómago—. Puedo hacerme cargo de él. De veras._

_Hagrid parece dudar, meciendo suavemente a Harry en su regazo._

_—Sirius...—comienza, pero el joven Black no le permite continuar._

_—¡Cambiaré, Rubeus!— exclama, de pronto, dando un paso al frente— ¡Seré un miembro ejemplar de la comunidad mágica! ¡Daré pomposas fiestas navideñas en mi casa como hacían mis padres, me cortaré el pelo si eso consigue que me vean como un adulto capaz de cuidar de Harry! ¡Dejaré de fumar! ¡Aprenderé a ser una persona funcional! ¡Le pediré matrimonio por fin a Remus si hace falta! — propone Sirius, avanzando un par de pasos más hacia el semigigante— Renunciaré a matar a ese gusano traidor si es lo que debo hacer— musita, y sus facciones se endurecen durante un breve instante antes de ablandarse cuando extiende los brazos hacia el bebé que por fin duerme acunado por Hagrid—. Mi vida por la suya, Rubeus. Cuidaré de Harry como James y Lily lo harían. Jamás permitiré que le ocurra nada. Antes moriría yo— y cuando Hagrid lo mira sabe que al decir eso el joven Black también está diciéndole que preferiría ser él el único cadáver allí, en lugar del matrimonio Potter. Que lo único que lo ata a la vida es Harry y que si le niega su custodia irá a por Pettigrew y lo matará aunque sea lo último que haga. Se arruinará la existencia por vengar la muerte de su familia._

_Hagrid echa un breve vistazo al pequeño que tiene en brazos, y se le encoge el corazón de pensar en privarlo de una familia que lo quiera._

_—...¿Podré visitarlo?— murmura, y al volver la vista a Sirius encuentra una chispa de esperanza en su mirada anegada en lágrimas._

_—...Por supuesto— consigue balbucear Sirius, al comprender lo que implica esa pregunta, con la garganta seca—. Sí, por supuesto— se apresura a asegurar, intentando recomponerse un mínimo—. Te daré la dirección de donde nos alojemos, y me aseguraré de que sea una casa donde puedas moverte con facilidad y jugar con Harry. Hablaré... Hablaré con Remus. Seguro que intentará quedarse solo en su casa familiar, pero lo arrastraré conmigo si hace falta, sí. Me negaré a dejarlo solo; pararé de ir y venir, me convertiré en la figura paterna que Harry necesita, y el apoyo que a Remus le hace falta. Eso haré — divaga, todavía ligeramente ido por el cúmulo de sentimientos que batalla en su interior por salir a flote._

_—...Nada de saltarte las normas de circulación— lo advierte Hagrid, arropando mejor al pequeño Potter en su mantita—. Si te lo llevas en el sidecar, asegúrate de circular según las reglas. Llevarás un bebé a bordo y son cositas muy frágiles..._

* * *

_  
__  
_ Sirius se salta un par de normas de circulación. No lo hace a propósito, y en cuanto se da cuenta de que circula a más velocidad de la estipulada se esfuerza en bajarla, mirando de reojo al pequeño paquetito que duerme en el sidecar en cada semáforo en rojo.  
  
A Sirius se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas más veces de las que le gustaría de camino a casa de Remus. Lágrimas por James, que ha sido más su familia que la gente con la que comparte el apellido Black. Lágrimas por Lily, que lo acogió en su entorno y lo hizo sentir en casa. Lágrimas por Harry, que cuando despierte buscará a sus padres y será el mismo Sirius quien deba decirle al pequeño que no volverán nunca porque el bastardo que le ha hecho la cicatriz en la frente se los ha arrebatado. Porque una rata inmunda ha traicionado su bondad.  
  
Sirius para la moto en la puerta de Remus, y recoge a Harry del sidecar como en un sueño, como si llamar a su puerta para decirle que James y Lily están muertos no fuera real. Como si nada de lo que está sucediendo lo fuera.  
Arropa bien a Harry en su chaqueta de cuero.  
  
Remus John Lupin no está durmiendo cuando oye el timbre de su casa. Lleva un tiempo durmiendo especialmente poco, de hecho. Desde que la Orden se puso en alerta y los matrimonios Potter y Longbottom se prepararon para lo peor.  
Remus temía que llegara lo peor. Y ha llegado.  
Remus se levanta de su butaca cuando el timbre se repite y confirma que no ha sido imaginación suya. Acude a la puerta despacio, cansado como está, y cuando la abre se topa con los ojos llorosos de Sirius.  
  
Sirius Orion Black, su amigo desde hace años, su pareja desde hace algunos años también, se tiene que apoyar en el marco de la puerta con una mano porque la gravedad reclama sus rodillas. Con la otra mano sostiene con fuerza algo envuelto en una manta azul. La mantita de Harry. Remus sólo tiene que mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo para comprender por qué lleva a Harry en brazos. Niega con la cabeza y da un paso atrás, tembloroso, pero las lágrimas que ruedan por las mejillas de Sirius hablan por sí solas. Lo peor. Lo peor les ha quitado a su familia.  
  
Se les cae el mundo encima a ambos. A Sirius y a Remus. A Canuto y a Lunático. A los amigos de James y Lily. A los miembros honorarios de la familia Evans-Potter. Se rompen por completo en el vestíbulo, ellos y sus vidas, todo se hace añicos en un instante doloroso y largo.  
  
Harry gimotea cuando despierta, y Remus acude a él. Sirius lleva un rato sin responder, sentado en el viejo sofá del salón, mirando al infinito. Remus arrulla al pequeño Potter, le susurra que todo está bien aunque le duela físicamente la mentira. Llora en silencio de nuevo. Pasan las horas, y cuando Sirius reacciona es para murmurarle que Hagrid le ha cedido a Harry. Que Dumbledore quería llevarse a Harry a casa de la asquerosa de su tía Petunia. Que es la promesa que le ha hecho a Rubeus lo que le impide ir a matar a Peter inmediatamente.  
Sirius se enciende un cigarrillo. Las manos le tiemblan. Remus se lo quita y lo tira al suelo, y Sirius se rompe de nuevo, esta vez con un llanto desesperado, con violencia en sus sollozos, con palabras inconexas, con rabia, y Remus sólo puede abrazarlo más fuerte en el suelo. Se abrazan con fuerza mutuamente hasta que les duelen los brazos, hasta que no les quedan lágrimas a ninguno de los dos, hasta que el sol los encuentra sobre la alfombra del salón y el llanto de Harry les recuerda que una pequeña vida depende ahora de ellos.  
  
"Dumbledore insistirá en llevárselo a Petunia." razona Remus, mientras Sirius busca algo en la cocina que pueda servirle para alimentar a Harry.  
  
"Me importa una mierda lo que diga Dumbledore, Remus." es la respuesta de Sirius, y Remus coincide con el mensaje aunque no con las palabras. "Nos quitarán a Harry por encima de mi puto cadáver." zanja Sirius, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero con rabia, preparado para salir a comprar un biberón en el que darle el desayuno a Harry a la tienda más cercana.  
  
Remus lo mira algo desconcertado por el _'nos'_. Cuando pregunta al respecto, la única respuesta que obtiene de Sirius antes de que cierre la puerta tras él es "Sí, a nosotros. No voy a criar solo a Harry, Lupin, no me jodas.". Las maneras no son las correctas de ningún modo, pero Remus capta el mensaje de igual forma.  
  
No hablan del tema todavía. Sirius vuelve a casa de Remus con un arsenal para el cuidado de Harry y se centra en colocarlo todo en su sitio manualmente, a pesar de que con un gesto de la varita podría acabar antes. Remus sabe que cuando está tenso no suele usar magia. Él tampoco.  
  
El patronus de Dumbledore hace acto de presencia en el salón cuando cae el sol, y Remus tiene que quitarle la varita a Sirius para impedir que su pareja le mande su propio patronus a Dumbledore diciéndole por dónde tiene que meterse sus condolencias y _'su deseo de ayudar a Harry'_.  
  
"La comunidad mágica no nos permitirá criar a Harry, Sirius. Somos dos hombres y no estamos casados con ninguna mujer."  
  
"¡La comunidad mágica se puede meter su homofobia por donde le quepa, Remus! ¡Soy el padrino de Harry! ¡Y tú mi futuro esposo!" se oye en el salón.  
  
El silencio cae sobre ellos como una losa cuando ambos procesan las palabras que acaban de salir de boca de Sirius. Los dos enrojecen, muy a su pesar, pero Sirius se esfuerza por sostenerle la mirada.  
  
"...¿Es esa tu forma de pedirme matrimonio, Sirius Orion Black?" murmura Remus.  
  
Sirius responde con un pequeño '"Sí.", pero Remus insiste en que no lo ha oído bien. En que le responda como es debido, dando un paso en su dirección. Sirius enrojece hasta las orejas pero terce un "SÍ." más alto. Cuando Remus avanza hasta él no puede más que responder de nuevo.  
  
"Sí, Remus John Lupin, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo y que me ayudes a criar a Harry. Te lo estoy pidiendo porque me haces jodidamente feliz cada vez que respiras, porque no quiero vivir sin ti. Porque te quiero, joder. Porque sé que podemos ser una familia." afirma.  
  
Remus no sabe si reír amargamente porque legalmente no pueden casarse pero aún así Sirius le está pidiendo matrimonio, o si llorar de felicidad porque _Sirius le está pidiendo matrimonio_. De algún modo consigue hacer ambas cosas a la vez. No sabe cómo. Le da igual.  
  
"Remus Jota Lupin te estás riendo en mi puta cara en vez de responderme."  
  
Sirius sigue rojo hasta las orejas, Remus no sabe cómo decirle que sí, que aunque no puedan legalmente se casará con él, que lo haría mil veces, que lo quiere en su vida para siempre, que lo quiere.  
Lo besa. Se besan. Con desesperación, con euforia. Con ganas de gritarse el uno al otro que se aman, que se quieren todo lo cerca posible el uno del otro. Que no quieren perder ni un minuto más porque la vida es efímera y cualquier día podría ser el último.  
Harry llora de fondo.  
  
"Eres un cortarrollos, Harry James Potter." gruñe Sirius, acudiendo de inmediato a calmarlo. Su boca sigue sabiendo a Remus, a sus labios, a su amor, mientras mece a Harry en sus brazos. No quiere pensar en James, en la cara que pondría de verlos así. Pero piensa en él. Es inevitable que lo haga. Remus y él lo hablan entre susurros mientras Harry duerme por la noche. Hablan de James, y de Lily, y de qué harán para conservar a Harry a su lado.  
  
El entierro lo organiza Minerva, airada tras contactar con Petunia y no recibir respuesta.  
  
"Eran dos jóvenes espléndidos. No se merecían nada menos que esto." resuelve McGonagall, tras recibir a Sirius y a Remus con la mirada triste. Aún así, le regala un juguetito de madera al pequeño Harry, que no entiende qué ocurre a su alrededor.  
Dumbledore observa sin decir nada.  
  
El funeral es breve pero devastador. Sirius aprieta un poco más a Harry contra su pecho, quien lo observa desde el portabebés que se ha enganchado al cuerpo, confuso pero bien abrigado. Remus no le suelta la mano a su pareja, llorando en silencio, portando un ramo de lirios. Cuando Remus deposita el ramo entre la tierra que cubre los ataúdes de su familia elegida, piensa en James, y en Lily. En sus sonrisas permanentes, en el día de su boda, en las cenas en su hogar, en los abrazos de bienvenida cada vez que pisaba su casa. En el nacimiento de Harry. Se promete a sí mismo que hará que Harry se sienta feliz y querido cada día de su vida. Que cuidará de él con Sirius y al chiquillo no le faltará de nada. Se lo promete a Lily y a James en silencio. Lo jura por su vida.  
  
Los Longbottom no aparecen.  
Se comenta en susurros tras el funeral, y Kingsley Shacklebolt informa a Minerva de que acudirá en su búsqueda. Minerva, por supuesto, se le une.  
  
Dumbledore observa. Continúa observando hasta que Sirius y Remus pasan por su lado.  
  
"Harry estaría mejor con los Dursley." es lo único que hace falta para que Sirius le tape los oídos a Harry y taladre a Albus con la mirada.  
  
"Soy su puto padrino, su tutor legal. La loca de Petunia no se acercará a Harry mientras yo tenga algo que decir al respecto, Albus."  
  
Esta vez Remus no tiene nada que objetar ante las palabras de Sirius. Las respalda con todo su ser.  
  
"Sois..." empieza Albus, pero Sirius lo interrumpe.  
  
"Soy Sirius Orion Black, y por la bruja purista madre que me parió que Harry se criará donde _yo_ diga, bajo _mis_ términos, _Brian_."  
  
Dumbledore no insiste.  
  
Vuelven tensos a casa de Remus. Sirius jura por lo bajo mientras le da la comida a Harry. No le gusta lo triste que es la casa. No está equipada para que un bebé viva allí. Hay demasiados recuerdos negativos para Remus allí.  
  
"Voy a buscar una casa mañana."  
  
"Quiero ayudar a buscar a Alice y Frank."  
  
Hablan a la vez, y cruzan una mirada larga.  
  
"¿Con jardín?", pregunta Remus.  
  
"Con un jardín enorme para que Harry juegue y se llene de barro y nos riñas al entrar con los zapatos sucios y me mandes a la bañera de cabeza con él, Remus."  
  
Remus asiente, conforme. Le gusta la idea del jardín. Espera respuesta a su afirmación de antes.  
  
"Tú no te vas a buscar a nadie hasta que no preparemos esta casa para Harry, Remus. Cuando acabemos ya te vas donde quieras. Pero vuelves. Vuelves conmigo sano y salvo.", llega.  
  
Se ponen manos a la obra varitas en mano, con Remus llevando a Harry en el portabebés. Al pequeño Potter le divierten los objetos moviéndose solos y los exagerados movimientos de varita de Sirius. Ya parecen una familia. Eso los consuela a ambos.  
  
"Más te vale volver de una puta pieza, Lunático" casi lo amenaza Sirius por la mañana al tenderle el abrigo a su pareja. Remus casi sonríe. Es su forma de desearle suerte y recordarle que se cuide. Lo besa brevemente antes de enfundarse el abrigo. El beso de Sirius es menos breve. El beso de Sirius parece gritarle _'te quiero'_ y _'como te vea un rasguño te mato yo mismo'_ a la vez. Y Remus sonríe esta vez al apartarse de él y ponerse los guantes.  
  
"Volveré lo antes posible." le asegura. Y así sucede.  
  
Alice y Frank Longbottom son rescatados justo a tiempo. La tortura a la que Bellatrix Lestrange les ha sometido les dejará secuelas psicológicas, pero de no ser por la intervención de Minerva, Kingsley, y Remus habría sido mucho peor. Vivirán. Vivirán para criar a su hijo y darle todo el amor del mundo.  
Remus vuelve a su casa con _un par_ de rasguños. Sirius maldice todo lo maldecible tapándole las orejas a Harry en cuanto los ve, pero cuando están a solas le besa los rasguños y le roba el aliento entre susurros aliviados por su regreso sano y salvo. Remus no se queja.  
  
Encuentran una casa con un jardín enorme en el condado de Devon. Los Weasley viven por allí y tienen un hijo de edad parecida a Harry entre su tropa de chiquillos.  
Remus comenta que él no puede permitirse una casa así, ni con la venta de su antiguo hogar. Sirius alza las cejas.  
  
"Nos la pagan los Black."  
  
Técnicamente es el dinero de su tío Alphard el que paga la casa del gran jardín. Pero eso son detalles sin importancia.  
  
La mudanza es fácil siendo mago, y para ahorrar tiempo y poder empezar a jugar con Harry en su nuevo hogar se sirven de sus varitas sin remordimientos.  
  
Remus se las arregla para que todas las pertenencias de los Potter caigan en sus manos. Sirius llora cada vez que abre el álbum de fotos de la boda de James y Lily, pero sienta a Harry en su regazo y le habla de sus padres, como mínimo, tres veces por semana.  
  
Alice y Frank Longbottom son sus primeros invitados, una tarde de diciembre. Traen tarta de chocolate y a su pequeño Neville, y Sirius prepara la mesa con un par de movimientos de varita mientras Remus presenta a los chiquillos.  
Harry y Neville juegan sobre la alfombra, mientras los adultos hablan en susurros del precio que la guerra les ha hecho pagar, de lo afortunados que son de seguir con vida. Hablan de familias, de amigos, y Remus anota mentalmente dejar regalos para los Longbottom bajo el árbol.  
  
_Los Lupin_ preparan el árbol de Navidad juntos. Sirius hace levitar los adornos y Remus coge en brazos a Harry para que los intente atrapar.  
  
Mientras Harry duerme, Remus le tiende una cajita roja a Sirius, ambos sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea.  
  
"Que no sea legal no quita que quiera que pase." murmura Remus, y el rostro de Sirius se tiñe del rojo de su jersey de Gryffindor, aunque le pesa. Abre la caja con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, y estaría mintiendo si intentara negar que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.  
  
"Joder, Lupin..." masculla Sirius, observando los destellos que arranca el fuego de la chimenea al par de anillos de oro. Remus ríe suavemente.  
  
"¿Es eso todo lo que vas a decir?", lo pica, llevándose una mirada incendiaria al instante.  
  
"Ponme el anillo y cállate, Remus." lo apremia Sirius, esforzándose por no llorar todavía. Remus coge el anillo destinado para Sirius y sonríe al ver que a ambos les tiemblan un poco las manos.  
  
Se intercambian los anillos frente a la lumbre, en silencio hasta que Sirius habla.  
  
"...Yo también estaba mirando anillos." suspira Sirius, resignado, y Remus no puede evitar reírse.  
  
"No puede ser..."  
  
"Remus Jota Lupin no te rías de tu esposo.", terce Sirius, y ambos se deleitan en cómo suena el nuevo término durante unos segundos.  
  
"...Tu esposo." paladea Remus, mirándolo emocionado.  
  
"Mi esposo." confirma Sirius, el brillo en sus ojos traicionando su intento de semblante de indignación.  
  
"Y tú serías... mi esposo.", casi pregunta Remus, sonriente.  
  
"Tu esposo, sí.", murmura Sirius, cogiéndole las manos.  
  
Sirius le besa los nudillos, maravillado con el sonido de la palabra _'esposo'_ como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchara en su vida.  
  
"Hasta que no quede nada de vida en mí, Remus.", jura Sirius, antes de que Remus atrape sus labios y lo bese con todo el cariño del mundo.  
  
"Aunque la muerte intente separarnos." susurra Remus.  
  
"Si la muerte intenta apartarte de mí, me la cargo yo a ella.", zanja Sirius, y Remus sonríe al abrazarse a él.  
  
"Sirius Orion _Lupin_ , ¿no?", murmura, y le sorprende escuchar la respuesta de Sirius.  
  
"Sinceramente, mucho mejor que _'Black'_."  
  
Así pues, los señores Lupin se suben a su cama después de hablar un rato y colocar todos los regalos bajo el árbol. Al día siguiente, Sirius despierta a Harry gritando que Papá Noel ha pasado por allí, y Remus, de pie en el umbral, murmura que es más crío que el chiquillo.  
Bajo el árbol hay una chaqueta de cuero pequeñita, 'talla Harry', según Sirius, y Remus rueda los ojos pero sonríe al ver la ilusión de tío y sobrino con la chaquetita, y les saca una foto sin rechistar.  
Harry se lo pasa de maravilla con el papel de regalo.  
  
Cuando es el turno de abrir sus regalos, Sirius toma el relevo de la cámara, y Harry se acerca curioso a ver cómo Remus rasga el papel de su primer regalo. Es un maletín con su nombre. Sirius sonríe mientras toma fotos.  
  
"Para tu material de profesor, Lunático."  
  
Remus permanece mirando a Sirius unos segundos, anonadado, hasta que sonríe también con los ojos empañados.  
  
"Si Brian no te contrata para Hogwarts le partiré las piernas a ese viejo.", amenaza Sirius, sacándole una risa a Remus. Aunque su tono es bromista, la amenaza va en serio.  
  
Pasan la mañana jugando con los nuevos juguetes de Harry, haciéndose fotos para colocarlas en el álbum. Mientras Remus hace la comida con Harry en su trona, Sirius le envía su patronus a los Longbottom para que sepan que Papá Noel ha dejado allí algunos regalos a su nombre. El patronus de Frank llega mientras están comiendo, felicitándoles la Navidad e invitándolos a comer al día siguiente a su casa. Harry observa con los ojos bien abiertos a los patronus. Le encantan las cosas brillantes.  
  
La sorpresa de la tarde es pelirroja, pecosa y multitudinaria. Molly Weasley llama a la puerta de los Lupin sonriente, acompañada de su marido y todos sus chiquillos. Arthur Weasley lleva una caja que desprende un delicioso olor a dulces. Bill lleva en brazos a una pequeña Ginny.  
  
"Supimos hace una semana que os habíais mudado por aquí. Pensamos que sería buena idea venir a daros la bienvenida a Devon." razona Molly, ayudando a sus hijos a quitarse los abrigos y los gorros de lana. Todos llevan jerséis de punto con su inicial. Sirius sonríe.  
  
Los Weasley son ruidosos, pero no se podría esperar menos de una familia tan grande. Aún así, Sirius y Remus se sienten tremendamente acogidos en su propio hogar. Como solían hacerlo en casa de los Potter.  
  
Arthur le pregunta a Sirius sobre su moto, Molly rueda los ojos. Los hijos Weasley juegan con Harry sobre la alfombra del salón, mostrándole sus regalos navideños, jugando con los suyos. Todos con sus jerséis de lana. Molly se anota mentalmente hacerles jerséis a los Lupin también.  
  
Los Weasley pasan allí la tarde, y se acaban quedando a cenar.  
Sirius, Remus y Molly preparan la cena mientras Arthur vigila a los chiquillos. Molly les enseña algunos hechizos de creación propia para el mantenimiento rápido del hogar, mientras se hace la cena. Quizás se use el hechizo _Geminio_ alguna vez para que haya sillas suficientes.  
  
Harry cae dormido antes de que se acabe el cuento, agotado de jugar, tumbado entre _tío Remus_ y _tío Sirius_. Se lleva dos besitos en la frente antes de que Lunático y Canuto salgan de su habitación de puntillas, cogidos de la mano.  
Todo está bien en casa de los Lupin.  
  
"...el enemigo NO entra en esta casa, Remus." zanja Sirius a dos días del cambio de año. Remus acaricia parsimoniosamente al gato que tiene en el regazo.  
  
"Sirius, es el gato de Lily y James. Se queda."  
  
_Ito_ (nombrado por Harry con su primer intento de decir _gatito_ ) maúlla, protestando.  
  
Remus lleva tiempo buscando al gato de Lily y James, pasándose de vez en cuando por Godric's Hollow para comprobar si el animal naranja peludito habría vuelto. Sorprendentemente, Ito ha vuelto, con su collar rojo Gryffindor y la plaquita de su nombre intactos.  
  
Ito se queda.  
Se queda aunque Sirius le gruña de vez en cuando, porque en cuanto Harry abraza al minino Sirius se derrite instantáneamente por la enorme sonrisa de su ahijado y sobrino. Remus sonríe, satisfecho, y Sirius lo señala con un dedo amenazadoramente.  
  
"Si te ríes me la pagas, Lupin."  
  
En efecto, Remus se ríe.  
En efecto, Sirius se la hace pagar en cuanto cierran la puerta de casa para salir a hacer la compra. Una bola de nieve se estampa contra la nuca de Remus, quien chilla de sorpresa, y Sirius sonríe maquiavélicamente.  
  
"Te dije que me la pagabas, Remus."  
  
Un simple movimiento de la varita de Remus y el jardín de su casa se convierte en un campo de guerra de bolas de nieve, con Harry riendo junto a Sirius.  
Al final no salen a hacer la compra esa tarde, tienen demasiada nieve que quitarse de encima, pero entran en casa felices.  
  
La Nochevieja los Lupin la pasan en la Madriguera, rodeados de Weasleys. Molly les regala a cada uno un jerséi hecho a mano, y Sirius casi se echa a llorar al probarse el suyo. Es rojo Gryffindor, por supuesto, y parece susurrarle que Remus, Harry y él no están solos.  
  
Alice, Frank y el pequeño Neville también acuden a la Madriguera, y por supuesto también son los destinatarios de tres calentitos jerséis de lana. Sirius le coge la mano a Remus, emocionado.  
  
"Ya quisiera la asquerosa de mi madre tener fiestas tan bonitas como esta.", murmura.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black, no hables así de mi suegra." rebate Remus, falsamente indignado. Los dos estallan a carcajadas.  
  
Durante los minutos previos al cambio de año, sin embargo, se cogen de la mano con fuerza mientras Arthur da un breve discurso sobre lo ocurrido durante el año.  
Brindan por Alice y Frank, por su regreso sanos y salvos. Brindan por las vidas perdidas durante la guerra. Brindan por James y Lily. Por su hijo. Por su legado.  
  
"Por los Lupin," finaliza Arthur, alzando su copa, sonriéndoles. "por que la vida les sonría ahora y para siempre."  
  
Y el brindis de Arthur se cumple.  
  
Sirius se encarga de prepararle cada mes a Remus la Matalobos. Se pone el despertador cada día de la semana previa a la transformación, y lleva el calendario a rajatabla. Durante las noches de luna llena, Remus duerme arropado en la buhardilla. No hay cadenas que lo aten, sólo las mantas que Sirius le coloca encima, y los blanditos cojines que lo rodean y le permiten dormir cómodo y calentito.  
Esas noches, Sirius duerme con Harry en la cama, y al amanecer sin falta acude a despertar a Remus y lo cubre de mimos. A cambio, Remus es quien le raciona el tabaco a Sirius para que poco a poco vaya dejando de fumar. Sirius se queja, pero se obliga a recordar la promesa que le hizo a Rubeus y gruñe que _'ni de puta coña dejo yo que Brian intente ponerme pegas por fumar y venga a por Harry'_.  
  
Para el cumpleaños de Remus, su búsqueda de trabajo sigue tan infructífera como siempre, así que Sirius se compincha con Harry para prepararle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo. Lo quieren llevar al teatro.  
Desgraciadamente para Sirius, eso implica quitarle el polvo del armario a su viejo traje, pero por amor está dispuesto hasta _a peinarse un poco_.  
  
El día indicado, tras el desayuno en la cama y la comida hecha por tío y sobrino, le dan la sorpresa.  
Remus llora un poquito.  
  
Pasan una tarde fantástica los tres, y después de arropar a Harry en la cama, Sirius se lleva a su esposo al dormitorio casi de inmediato.  
Todavía se quedan un rato hablando tranquilamente, abrazados sobre el colchón.  
La fortuna de Sirius no es infinita, argumenta Remus. Sirius concuerda, pero no sin comentar que todavía tienen dinero hasta para despilfarrar durante los próximos tres años, si quieren. Remus rueda los ojos. Sirius suspira.  
  
"No me gusta que te agote tanto la búsqueda de trabajo, siempre acabas hecho mierda emocionalmente."  
  
Remus alza una ceja.  
  
"Tú no podrías vivir a las órdenes de nadie, Canuto. No digas ahora que te ofreces a trabajar tú.", contraargumenta Remus, y Sirius tiene que admitir que tiene razón, muy a su pesar.  
  
"A ver es que a mí nadie me da órdenes, Lunático, soy mi propia persona." Una pequeña carcajada de Remus, una sonrisilla satisfecha de Sirius. Se acomodan mejor en la cama, jugueteando con los dedos del otro. "Sigue en pie la oferta de partirle las piernas al Brian, si pides plaza en Hogwarts y te rechaza.", susurra Sirius, sonriendo con picardía. "También puedo partirle la cara al _Snivellus_ ese, si se atreve a mirarte mal.", ofrece también, y Remus suspira.  
  
"Sirius, no puedes pegar a todo aquel que no me facilite la vida. Te estarías pegando con mucha gente."  
  
"Tengo dos puños fantásticos, mi varita, y mucha resistencia."  
  
Acuerdan que Remus acudirá a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore antes del siguiente cumpleaños de Harry, pero Sirius deja claro que si tienen que mudarse cerca de otra escuela de magia para que Remus tenga trabajo, que lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo.  
Se duermen abrazadísimos.  
  
Pasan los meses entre juegos en el enorme jardín, excursiones en la moto de Sirius, y tranquilidad hogareña, hasta que llega el verano. Una tarde de junio visitan a los Weasley como hacen de vez en cuando. Ron ha hecho amistad con Harry.  
  
...Todo va bien hasta que Sirius ve la rata.  
  
Sirius la reconocería en cualquier parte.  
Hubo un tiempo en que los ojillos rojos y las patas minúsculas le hacían gracia. Hubo un tiempo en que corría por el Bosque Prohibido seguido de los pasos apresurados del animal. Hubo un tiempo en que confió en Colagusano. Su mayor error.  
  
El hechizo paralizante sale de la varita de Sirius con tanta violencia que el animal inmóvil cae al suelo ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes.  
Remus exclama el nombre de Sirius, confuso, cogiendo a Harry de la mano. Arthur aleja a sus hijos de la rata. Sirius hierve.  
  
"Bill, cariño, ven aquí..." lo apremia Molly, mientras Sirius se acerca cautelosamente al lugar de caída de Colagusano.  
  
"...¿Qué pasa con _Scabbers_ , mamá?", pregunta Bill, confuso. Sirius suelta una carcajada amarga.  
  
"¿ _Scabbers_? ¿¡ _ **Scabbers**_!? ¡Hasta donde yo sé eras Peter, amigo!", Sirius casi escupe la palabra _'amigo'_ , su voz cargada de desprecio tan cortante como un cuchillo.  
  
Remus abre bien los ojos. No puede ser. Se marea.  
  
"¿Peter...?" Molly cruza una mirada con Arthur, y éste en seguida saca su varita y se apresura en sacar a los niños fuera.  
  
Harry se va con los Weasley mirando a Remus sin comprender nada. Molly se acerca a Sirius con la varita preparada.  
  
"¿Es...?", comienza, y Sirius asiente, tenso.  
  
"Pettigrew, sí.", confirma, entre dientes.  
  
Remus no ha visto al animal, pero sabe que Sirius no se equivocaría. No.  
  
Es Remus quien efectúa el hechizo que revela la verdadera forma de la rata inmovilizada que yace en el suelo, aunque la mano de la varita le tiembla ligeramente. Molly ahoga una exclamación. Se autocastiga por permitir al traidor a la Orden del Fénix estar en casa. Con sus hijos.  
  
"Peter..." susurra Remus, apretando la varita con más fuerza para evitar que se le caiga.  
  
En la sala no quedan Merodeadores. Sólo Remus, Sirius, y el traidor que llevó a la muerte a James y Lily.  
  
Sirius desea matarlo. Se puede ver en su mandíbula apretada, en el odio en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Valió la pena, Colagusano?" espeta Sirius, temblando de rabia. "¿Te dio _el AMO_ una palmadita en la espalda cuando le revelaste dónde se escondían los Potter? ¿Te dio la enhorabuena por traicionar a tu puta familia? ¿Por permitirle matar a James y a Lily?" masculla, encendido.  
  
A Remus se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero sostiene la varita con toda la firmeza que puede. Sirius le habló de la traición de Peter cuando llegó a su casa la noche en que murieron sus amigos. Le reveló que Peter era el Guardián, que lo había sugerido él. Que quería morir. Que los había matado él al confiar en Peter.  
Pobre Peter, a quien nadie habría considerado jamás un traidor. Pobre Peter, incomprendido siempre hasta que llegó James. Pobre Peter, siempre el mediocre. Ignorado por todos menos por sus amigos. Pobre Peter, que mató a los Potter.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius agarra a Peter por el cuello del raído jerséi y lo pone en pie, sacudiéndolo violentamente.  
  
"¡Confiamos en ti, rata! ¡Confiamos en ti siempre! ¡Y los traicionaste, maldito hijo de puta! _¡NOS TRAICIONASTE!_ ", estalla Sirius, llorando de rabia. Los ojos de Peter parecen producir lágrimas, y Sirius se alegra de haberlo inmovilizado mágicamente porque le haría tragárselas si se atreviera a soltarlas estando libre. Cuando sus pupilas buscan los ojos de Remus, Sirius lo sacude de nuevo. "¡Mírame a mí, Colagusano! ¡A mí! ¡Yo soy quien va a librarte de tu miserable existencia! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Yo soy quien va a vengar tu traición! ¡No busques a Remus con la mirada porque él no va a protegerte! ¡Nadie va a hacerlo esta vez!", exclama, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza y sacando de nuevo la varita.  
  
Dos palabras. Dos palabras es todo lo que necesita Sirius para vengar a James y a Lily. Dos palabras para acabar con quien creyó que era su amigo. Dos palabras para quitarle la vida a Peter Pettigrew: _Avada kedavra_. Las mismas dos palabras que le robaron del mundo a sus amigos, a su familia.  
  
"...avisemos a la Orden." es la propuesta de Remus, en un susurro.  
  
"¡Remus, no me jodas!" estalla Sirius, furibundo.  
  
"Es un mortífago, Sirius, será juzgado como tal." intenta razonar Remus a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le dice que deje que Sirius acabe con él. Que quiere ver a Peter morir con sus propios ojos. Que también quiere matarlo él.  
  
Sirius mira brevemente a Molly, quien sostiene su varita con firmeza y decisión a un par de pasos de él. Molly Weasley asiente levemente cuando cruzan miradas.  
  
"Lo que hagáis con él no saldrá de esta casa." afirma, seria.  
  
Remus casi puede tocar los recuerdos que lo asaltan violentamente: las tardes de los cuatro Merodeadores sobre el césped, las noches de luna llena juntos, los bailes improvisados en su cuarto al son del tocadiscos, las sesiones de estudio con Lily, los paseos de los cinco por Hogsmeade. La boda de James y Lily, la mudanza de los Evans-Potter, las cenas en la casa, las risas acompañando las bromas de James y Sirius, las mantitas que Lily compró para cada uno de ellos para cuando acudieran a visitar. Todo se desvaneció unos meses atrás. La guerra se lo llevó. La guerra se llevó a Peter Pettigrew también. Se llevó a su amigo y lo reemplazó con un traidor. Eso es lo que Remus quiere creer, que la persona que lo mira desde el suelo con ojos desesperados no es su amigo. Que su amigo Peter está en otro lado. Que no hubo traición.  
Pero no puede. No puede.  
Pero Remus tampoco puede matarlo, por mucho que la voz en su cabeza chille que se lo merece. Por mucho que Sirius despotrique.  
  
"...Se lo entregaremos a los aurores, Sirius." zanja Remus, finalmente. Cuando Sirius abre la boca para protestar, Remus lo mira largamente, desolado.  
  
Sirius vacila.  
  
"¿Vamos a dejarlo vivir?" masculla, pero Remus acude junto a Peter impasible, a pesar de las lágrimas que mojan las cicatrices de su rostro lentamente.  
  
"Sí." musita Remus, arrodillándose frente a Peter, quien lo mira con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. "Por el amigo que fuiste una vez, te dejaré vivir, Peter. El Ministerio se encargará de juzgar tus lealtades. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que ver contigo." añade Remus, escalofriantemente sosegado.  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt es quien se presenta en la Madriguera en cuanto recibe el mensaje de Molly Weasley. Sirius pasa por su lado furioso, comentando que se lo lleve de su vista antes de que cambie de opinión y lo mate, antes de salir a tomar el aire. Remus espera junto a Peter.  
Hace un rato que Remus se ha encargado de desarmarle, de quitarle el encantamiento inmovilizador y sustituirlo por un _Incarcerous_. Peter es consciente de que intentar escapar como animago significaría la muerte inmediata, así que se ha mantenido en silencio junto a Remus. Sin embargo, mientras Molly informa a Kingsley de lo ocurrido, Peter se atreve a hablar en susurros.  
  
"Snape." murmura, mirando a Remus, quien no parece reaccionar ante esa simple palabra. "Snape reveló la profecía." insiste Peter, y Remus aprieta los puños con fuerza.  
  
"¿Severus?" masculla Remus, sintiéndose al borde de su aguante.  
  
Peter asiente, y cuando Remus lo mira sabe que dice la verdad. Que se la debe porque le ha perdonado la vida. Que busca redimirse con ello. Que no puede hacerlo, pero que quiere intentarlo.  
  
Remus simplemente asiente despacio, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de los dedos, y se levanta cuando Kingsley se acerca a Peter para llevárselo, impasible.  
  
"Gracias..." musita Peter, y Remus no se vuelve al responder.  
  
"No me las des. Azkabán será tu muerte.", declara, glacial.  
  
Peter es juzgado unos días más tarde como mortífago y sentenciado a cumplir condena en Azkabán. Se le añade a sus cargos no estar registrado como animago.  
Sirius espera que llamen a su puerta en cualquier momento para llevárselo por animago ilegal, por culpa de Peter. Sorprendentemente para él, Peter no lo delata. Tampoco revela la condición de Remus como licántropo. Remus sabe que es otra de sus formas de pagar la deuda de vida que ha contraído con él. Eso no hace la situación menos dolorosa, pero al menos no pone en peligro a nadie.  
  
Remus y Sirius todavía tardan una semana más en volver a la normalidad, después de romper el silencio entre ellos una noche. Durante esa noche hablan largo y tendido, lloran, se lamentan de lo ocurrido. Rememoran tiempos más tranquilos. Se disculpan el uno con el otro.  
  
Remus regresa a Hogwarts.  
El primer día de julio vuelve a poner los pies en los terrenos de la escuela que lo vio crecer, de la escuela que le dio tanto en la vida. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa amarga y emprende la marcha hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, maletín en mano. Remus recuerda perfectamente cada pasillo, cada patio, cada rincón del castillo donde pasó tantos años. Casi parece poder oír las risas de James y Sirius a su lado, y el entusiasmo de Peter hablándoles de lo ocurrido en una de las pocas clases en la que se sentía un buen alumno. Sin embargo todo eso es cosa del pasado, así que Remus avanza dejando atrás los ecos de los Merodeadores, decidido.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore aguarda en su despacho, jugando con un pequeño fénix sobre su escritorio.  
  
"Bienvenido de vuelta, Remus." es su saludo.  
  
El puesto para el que lo entrevista es el de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque no es necesario realmente, Albus revisa sus calificaciones y se mesa la barba, pensativo.  
  
"¿El desplazamiento no sería un problema, Remus? Hogwarts queda lejos de Devon."  
  
"Sirius quiere mirar alguna casita cerca de aquí si consigo el puesto. Para venir con Harry a pasar los fines de semana y que pueda verlos. No sería ningún problema, Albus." le asegura Remus. Afortunadamente, ha pensado bien sus palabras primero y no lo ha llamado _Brian_.  
  
Tras hablar largo y tendido sobre el sueldo, la asignatura, y el próximo curso, Albus se levanta parsimoniosamente de la silla y le tiende la mano a Remus.  
  
"Bienvenido al equipo docente, profesor Lupin."  
  
Remus se levanta también y le estrecha la mano, contento.  
  
El camino hasta el aula de Pociones se le hace corto. Argus Filch le ha dicho a regañadientes que Severus regresará pronto de recoger materiales para las pociones de los invernaderos, así que Remus se toma la libertad de acomodarse en la silla del profesor.  
El reloj de pulsera que le escogió Harry para su cumpleaños marca las doce menos tres minutos cuando Severus Snape hace acto de presencia en el aula.  
  
"Hola, Severus." lo saluda, tranquilo, aunque su voz cobra un matiz afilado y peligroso al decir su nombre. En cuanto la mano de Severus se dirige a su varita, Remus lanza el hechizo de desarme, y la madera sale despedida de la mano de Snape en cuanto la alcanza con los dedos. Remus se pone en pie. "No te hará falta la varita para hablar conmigo, Severus." anuncia Remus, sosegado. "El próximo curso impartiré la clase de Defensa." comienza Remus, directo al grano, saliendo de detrás del escritorio y avanzando hacia él. Severus lo mira con cautela y cierta cantidad de desprecio.  
  
"¿Debo felicitar a Dumbledore por contratar a una alimaña? ¿Esperas que te felicite _a ti_?" terce Snape.  
  
Remus le lanza una mirada helada.  
  
"No, no espero felicitaciones por tu parte. Pero vas a trabajar conmigo, Severus, y vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles mientras trabaje en este castillo." explica Remus, pasando por su lado. Se agacha a recoger la varita de Severus del suelo.  
  
"Te has vuelto loco." gruñe Severus, volviéndose para encararlo. Cuando lo hace, se encuentra con Remus apuntándolo con su varita, decidido. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando Remus vuelve a hablar.  
  
"Sé que fuiste tú. Sé que fue tu culpa.", Snape frunce aún más el ceño, pero Remus no le da tiempo a protestar. "Sé que le revelaste a Voldemort la profecía, Severus. Sé que fuiste tú quien puso en el punto de mira a los Potter y a los Longbottom. Sé que cargas parte de la culpa de la muerte de James y Lily."  
  
Severus retrocede un paso, perturbado. Esa es toda la confirmación que Remus necesita de él.  
  
"Podría haberte matado en cuanto has entrado en el aula, pero no voy a matarte hoy. A menos que no me dejes más remedio." espeta Remus, glacial. "Escúchame bien, Severus, porque no te daré otra oportunidad: vas a jurarme que jamás le revelarás a nadie mi condición de licántropo y que protegerás a Harry de todo mal. Vas a jurarlo. Y vas a jurarlo con tu vida. Si no lo haces, que Merlín te asista porque te mataré aquí y ahora." añade Remus.  
  
Severus vacila y lo desafía con la mirada.  
  
"No tienes agallas, Lupin.", pero el brillo feroz en los ojos de Remus le dice que se equivoca.  
  
"No quieras medirte conmigo, Severus. Por tu culpa Lily y James están muertos. Mi familia. Y nadie toca a mi familia."

La siguiente frase es la que hace que las rodillas de Severus tiemblen.  
  
" _Se lo debes a Lily._ " zanja Remus, impasible.

El testigo del juramento inquebrantable es el mismo Dumbledore. Su varita es la que sella el destino de Severus Snape, de no cumplir los términos de Remus.  
  
Remus sale de Hogwarts con su maletín en la mano, a paso ligero. Sirius habría matado a Severus nada más verlo, pero él no es Sirius. Él ha sabido ver que Severus podría ser un valioso peón en un futuro y ha podido razonar con su sed de venganza. Por su familia. Por Lily. Por Harry.


End file.
